


A Love That Lasts Lifetimes

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, I fucking love dating sims and this is up there on my list, Just so much fluff this is gross and sweet, Married Life, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: “Benkei?” Ai began to say to her husband. It was a spring day, and they rested against a tree as their young daughter ran joyfully through the tall grass.“Yes, Ai?” He looked towards her, always eager to hear what she had a to say, something which always warmed her heart.She tugged at the edge of her kimono, “Do you think that...love lasts forever?”





	A Love That Lasts Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me who, find a love interest I love in otome games, and like...super loyal? I haven't romanced anyone after Benkei was released in this game (I was playing it so long ago he hadn't even been released haha) and even picked Rindoh in the sequel without even knowing it was his descendant, that's how deep in I am. That's where this fic comes from, the idea that centuries later, Ai and Benkei found each other as the new Ai and Rindoh.
> 
> (Ai is just the throwaway name I gave my character and got attached to)

“Benkei?” Ai began to say to her husband. It was a spring day, and they rested against a tree as their young daughter ran joyfully through the tall grass.

“Yes, Ai?” He looked towards her, always eager to hear what she had a to say, something which always warmed her heart.

She tugged at the edge of her kimono, “Do you think that...love lasts forever?”

He tilted his head curiously, “What do you mean?”

“Do you think love can last more than one lifetime?”

This question gave her husband pause, and he close his eyes in thought for a moment. When they opened however, there was not a hint of hesitation in his voice.

“Wholeheartedly.”

Ai started, “Truly?”

Benkei nodded firmly, “I can’t believe that the joy I feel being by your side will fade over the course of one lifetime. The pride I feel for our daughter will undoubtedly outlast my death,” he looked at his wife, whose cheeks were now thoroughly flushed, “And if you had enough love in your heart to love someone as awkward as me, then surely it is more than enough to last forever.”

Moved, Ai leaned to the side, snuggling her head into Benkei’s shoulder. He blushed like they hadn't been married for over ten years, putting a large (and warm) hand on her waist. They heard their daughter laugh to look at her chase around a butterfly.

“I doubt I would even notice if I died, because no afterlife could be as sweet as this.”

“That’s too dramatic!” she weakly protested, but her tone gave away how much she agreed. After a few more minutes of merrymaking, the small girl came toddling up to her parents, visibly bored.

“It seems it's time to go home,” Ai announced. Benkei nodded in agreement. He scooped his daughter up in his arms, hefting her over his broad shoulders. She shrieked with joy, flailing her stubby legs.

“Calm down, little one,” he said with a chuckle. Ai patted his side/

“When we get home, what do you say I make some lunch?”

“Yay!” she cried, “Mommy makes the best lunches!”   


Benkei smiled, “That she does, little one. I doubt I could eat anyone else’s cooking by this point!”

They all laughed and started heading home. Ai grabbed Benkei’s hand, and thought she definitely agreed with him. A love like this couldn’t just last one lifetime, it was enough to fill generations.

And when she looked up and saw the smiling faces of her husband and daughter, she knew it would. •

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be short and sweet. I love the Shall We Date games (I'm really partial to the ninja ones for eomx inexplicable reason) and have finally made some fan work for them!


End file.
